I Can't Remember Not Loving You
by Kaori Matsuo
Summary: Onodera Ristu, um garoto com dificuldade em expressar e perceber seus sentimentos. Takano Masamune, determinado. Sabe quem ama, e sabe, também, que nunca mais quer perdê-lo de sua vista. Ritsu, apesar de negar, ama seu vizinho e tem consciência que, um dia, acabará por admitir que o deseja.


- AAAAHH! - gritou o moreno de verdes olhos - EU NÃO POSSO CHEGAR ATRASADO, TEM REUNIÃO HOJE - Ritsu, até então, não havia percebido que tinha companhia.

- Idiota! Pare de gritar... A reunião só começa quando eu chegar e, aqui estou eu - disse o mais velho sorrindo ironicamente, deitado na cama do outro.

- AHN? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? QUANDO VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI?

- Você não lembra? Depois da chuva de ontem viemos para cá e depois começamos a beber e você me puxou para a cama...

- E-E-E-EU NUNCA FIZ ISSO! - gritou Onodera levemente rubro

- Sim, e ainda disse que me ama... - sorriu pervamente

- EU NÃO TE AMO, NÃO MESMO, IMPOSSÍVEL! - sua face avermelhou-se ainda mais.

Takano puxou-o pelos ombros, deitou-o na cama e posicionou seu corpo sobre o dele.

- Tsc... Eu te amo, Onodera - disse beijando-lhe os lábios.

Ritsu corou, tentou interromper a ação mas foi segurado pelo queixo e pressionado contra a cama. Desistiu. Separou, superficialmente, seu lábio inferior do superior e, rapidamente, sua boca fora invadida pela língua amada. Continuaram a se divertir com aquela brincadeira por breves segundos, sentindo arrepios que estendiam por toda a espinha, devido aos toques entre seus quentes corpos, clamando por mais proximidade.

- Eu te amo - disse Masamune novamente. Houve uma pausa, um momento de silêncio.

O rosto de Onodera avermelhou-se ainda mais. Quando iria se pronunciar, o celular de Takano tocou. Ele atendeu, era Yokozawa.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? IDIOTA! A REUNIÃO COMEÇA EM 10 MINUTOS!

-Cala a boca! Já chego ai - respondeu murmurando.

- É BOM MES... - desligou.

Takano voltou-se ao seu pequeno amado, porém houve recusa de tal.

-Er... Vamos... - disse pulando da cama e, finalmente, vestindo-se.

Takano, por um milagre, sem contestar, simplesmente colocou seu jeans e foi preparar algo na cozinha. Ritsu fora tomar um rápido banho enquanto isso.

Quando saiu, viu seu "companheiro de noite" apenas com a parte inferior da roupa. Seu rosto atingiu um rubro tom. Acompanhou, com os olhos, o corpo do moreno com o qual dormira. Faziam anos que não o observava dessa forma. Seu corpo mudara, adquirira definidos (e belos) músculos, seu rosto recebera detalhes ainda mais masculinos e rudes. Emitiu um leve ruído, fazendo com que o mais velho percebesse sua presença. Ritsu trajava apenas sua toalha.

- Por que está parado aí parecendo um idiota? - indagou Masamune, com um sorriso de canto de boca, aproximando-se do menor.

- N-Nada...

- Tem certeza? Não parece... - empurrou-o, como sempre, na parede.

-T-Takano-san... ME SOLTA, EU VOU TROCAR DE ROUPA, A GENTE TEM QUE IR PARA O TRABALHO!

O mais forte pressionou-o mais fortemente para impedir que recuasse.

- P-PAR...

Foi beijado...

O mais velho aproveitou o fato do amado estar boquiaberto para falar e depositou seus lábios nos dele e usou da situação para dar passagem para sua língua. Beijava-o com vontade, pôs-se a explorar todos os cantos de sua boca. As línguas dançavam e brincavam agitadamente ao som de uma lenta melodia. Como qualquer ser humano, necessitaram recuperar o fôlego. Afastaram-se poucos centímetros, revelando um fio de saliva os interligando. Takano pouco deixou Onodera respirar. Empurrou-o novamente, dessa vez, com mais força, fazendo Ritsu grunhir devido ao impacto. Masamune beijou-o. O menor tentou resistir porém não obteve sucesso, seu senpai pressionou a mão em sua cintura e, com a outra, segurou seu rosto,, apertou-lhe a mandíbula para que sua boca fosse aberta. Não perdeu tempo, fez com que as línguas se tocassem novamente. O moreno de cabelos negros retirou sua mão do rosto de Ristu e prontificou a colocá-la em seus cabelos castanhos. Puxou-os para traz, revelando seu pescoço e começou a distribuir beijos por toda a região, variando entre calmas mordidas e algumas carícias com sua língua. Por vez, beijava-lhe a orelha e sussurrava que o amava.

Takano arrastou sua boca por todo o peitoral e barriga de Ritsu, que, até então, se contorcia, tanto por desejo quando pela força que fazia para se libertar. Takano pôs a mão na toalha para retirá-la, porém o outro recuou.

- N-NÃO, PARE COM ISSO, AGORA! - disse, retirando forças sabe-se lá de onde e libertando-se das mãos de Takano e correndo em direção ao seu quarto, trancando-se e pondo-se a trocar de roupa.

Masamune simplesmente continuou imóvel. Já havia se acostumado com isso. Ele o amava e acreditava, fortemente, que ainda faria Ritsu confessar-lhe seus sentimentos novamente.

[Ritsu POV]

Idiota, por que ala ainda faz isso comigo? Por quê? Eu não o amo mais, amo? è claro que não! Eu já amei... E, além do mais, o primeiro amor nunca prolonga, certo? Mas... Por quê? Toda vez que ele me toca, toda vez que eu sinto sua temperatura em choque com a minha , toda vez que seus lábios encontram os meus, eu sinto um calor estranho subindo por mim, como se eu gostasse dessa sensação... Será que... Será que eu estou amando Takano-san novamente?

[Ritsu POV off]

Seu raciocínio foi brutamente interrompido.

- ONODERA! Se você está com tanta pressa assim, ande rápido! Eu tenho que terminar de me vestir!

- E-Eu já estou terminando, só mais um minuto!

- Se você não abrir essa porta, eu abro!

Ritsu respondeu à ordem do mais velho para evitar a provocação de um escândalo pelo mesmo pois sabia, muito bem, que Takano tinha, tranquilamente, a força suficiente para arrombá-la com apenas seu peso sobre ela. Subitamente completou seus pensamentos: Eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não amo ele. Não, impossível. Isso não é amor, isso não PODE ser amor.

Trocaram-se rápido e, como não tinham muito tempo, foram para o trabalho no carro de Takano.

A viajem fora silenciosa e, por sorte, não havia trânsito, proporcionando com o que chegassem rapidamente e o agradecimento de Onodera por isso.

Chegaram, obviamente, juntos, deixando Yokozawa desconfortável com a situação.

- SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ ESTÁ MEIA HORA ATRASADO! QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? NEM CHEGAR NA HORA CERTA VOCÊ CONSEGUE FAZER DIREITO! - gritou Yokozawa

- CALA A SUA BOCA! VOCÊ SEQUER SABE O MOTIVO DE EU TER CHEGADO ATRASADO? AÉ! NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA LÁ PARA SABER, ESTÚPIDO!

- EU NÃO SEI, MAS NÃO É MUITO DIFÍCIL DESCOBRIR, VOCÊ ACABOU DE CHEGAR COM AQUELE CARA! - exclamou apontando para Ritsu, que estava imobilizado, espantado com tudo aquilo.

- ELE É MEU VIZINHO, EU PODIA APENAS ESTAR DANDO UMA CARONA E, APESAR DISSO, NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, EU JÁ ESTOU AQUI, VAMOS COMEÇAR ESSA REUNIÃO POR QUE EU COISAS PARA FAZER DEPOIS - Masamune olhou levemente com o canto do olho para Onodera, que corou levemente.

Entraram na sala e começaram a discutir sobre o mangá da Erika-sensei.

- Considerando que o último vendeu bem, imprimiremos 200 cópias - disse a diretora da central de impressão.

- 250 mil - retrucou Yokozawa

- Eu não aceito menos que 400 - alegou Takano

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ PERDEU O JUÍZO? - a diretora e Yokozawa gritaram em coro

- NÃO, TODOS OS ÚLTIMOS MANGÁS DELA VENDERAM MUITO BEM E TIVEMOS DE PEDIR SEGUNDA IMPRESSÃO, E EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR ISSO NOVAMENTE.

Ritsu já havia se acostumado com isso, era perfeitamente comum, rotineiro, até.

- ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL, PARE DE SER RETARDADO! - berrou Yokozawa

- Okay... - a diretora do departamento de impressão concordou com um suspiro

- O QUÊ? - Takafumi se revoltou

- Então, acho que acabamos por aqui né - disse Masamune, rindo ironicamente e ajeitando os óculos

Takafumi apenas resmungou enquanto todos saiam da sala.

Ritsu ia se dirigindo à sua sala de trabalho rotineiro quando sentiu sua mão sendo tocada e seu corpo arrastado para outro lugar que não ali. Virou-se para ver quem era.

- T-Takano-san... O que você está fazendo, eu preciso trabalhar!

- Cale a boca... Você vai na impressão comigo - ordenou

Onodera simplesmente resmungou, mas se conformou em ir.

Entregaram o material a ser impresso, voltaram para a sala e continuaram os outros trabalhos. Por vez Masamune o olhava calorosamente, pelo canto do olho, já dando previsões sobre o final do dia.

Saíram da editora por volta das 8 e 30 da noite e voltaram no automóvel de Takano, apesar do fato de Ritsu ter tentado correr para o metrô.

Dentro do elevador, ficaram em silêncio constante, sendo este quebrado apenas por leves pigarros.

Ritsu seguiu em direção ao seu apartamento porém Takano o interrompeu.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Indo para casa, talvez - retrucou confuso e em tom sarcástico

- Serão publicadas 400 mil cópias do mangá da Erika-sensei, esse sucesso DEVE ser comemorado. Vamos, eu tenho torta de morangos em casa...

Ritsu hesitou, pensou um pouco... Hesitou novamente e, finalmente, respondeu.

- Eu só vou por causa dos morangos - resmungou

Entraram. Ristu sentou-se a mesa de Takano enquanto esse ia pegar o doce.

Enquanto comiam, Onodera evitava, ao máximo, olhar nos olhos de Masamune, principalmente, meio as palavras proferidas. Tal recuo despertou a atenção de Takano.

- Onodera, por que você está desviando o olhar? Principalmente, porque não olha em meus olhos? - indagou, quase que inexpressivo.

-O-o-o quê? Não tem nada disso - o mais novo corou

Takano levantou-se do lugar onde estava (havia sentado-se no chão, encostado no sofá, de frente para Ritsu), ajoelhou-se frente Onodera, aproximou seus rostos, fazendo com que esse tivesse a face enrubescida.

- Olhe nos meus olhos - disse serenamente, levantando o rosto do amado pelo queixo.

- E-Estou olhando - o leve e rubro tom, enrijeceu.

Masamune puxou-o fortemente pelo lugar que o segurava, fazendo com que seus lábios encontrassem superficialmente.

- Eu te amo, Ristu - sussurrou próximo à sua boca.

Não obteve resposta.

O menor teve seus lábios tomados novamente. Uma sensação de calor percorreu todo seu corpo, ao sentir a boca de Takano quente e rente à sua. Apesar de ter tentado impedir,, Masamune obrigou que fosse aberta a passagem para sua língua. O moreno de verdes olhos desistiu em continuar com a resistência, e deixou-se levar pela êxtase sentida.

Quando as línguas se encontravam, ambos sentiam ondas de choque espalhando por seus corpos. O beijo começara, uma leve carícia iniciada, a qual, aos poucos, ficava cada vez mais árdua. Takano passava a mão pelo corpo de Ritsu, deixando-o tentado, tentado a ser possuído. A carícia tornou-se uma dança e, em seguida, uma voraz batalha, que revelaria qual possuía maior ânsia por aquele futuro, e previsível, coito. Exploravam cada canto de cada boca, sem qualquer preocupação com o que tinham envoltos de si. Clamavam por mais proximidade. Ansiavam tornarem-se um.

Quando, por obséquio de Ritsu, se separavam para pouco respirar, o beijo retornava ainda mais intenso e caloroso. Takano beijava-o com volúpia e, sem sequer hesitar, afagava o corpo amado. Depositou sua mão, por baixo da veste superior, no peitoral magro do outro, mão, por baixo da veste superior, no peitoral magro do outro, que grunhia, em alto tom, de desejo feroz, querendo saber qual seria a ação seguinte. Desesperado, Masamune arrancou-lhe a blusa e arremessou-a em algum canto do quarto. Puxou-lhe os cabelos para traz, deixando seu pescoço exposto, arrastou sua boca até tal região, beijou-lhe e mordiscou-lhe lá, proporcionando com que murmúrios de prazer escapulissem da boca de Ritsu.

Já estavam afogados na volúpia que haviam sentido antes, queriam saciar a vontade que estavam sentindo um do outro. Takano estava consumido pelo desejo por aquele corpo tênue. Dirigiu sua boca até a orelha do amado e sugou-lhe o lóbulo, causando longo arrepio em tal. Continuou por certo tempo ali, testando seu autocontrole e, também, o de Onodera.

Desistiu de tentar se conter , decidiu, assim, partir para o ataque ao menor. Sua língua desceu até o peitoral de Ritsu, deixando uma trilha de saliva, que revelava o rumo traçado, mão de um lado, boca de outro. Mordiscou-lhe o mamilo esquerdo, fazendo seu "brinquedo" grunhir de prazer. Terminou seu caminho onde começava a borda da calça do outro. Onodera resmungou, com as palavras afogadas por tímidos gemidos.

- Hm... N-Não, isso não! - disse corando levemente.

Takano apenas sorriu com o canto da boca. Ergueu-o em seu colo, levando-o para seu quarto mas, apesar da aparente gentileza do momento, lançou-o na cama. As costas do moreno que possuía olhos verdes impactou-se na cabeceira da cama. Gritou fracamente, por entre os dentes, mas foi calado por um beijo ardentemente desesperado. Ritsu estava imóvel devido ao choque que acabara de sentir. Aproveitando da situação, Masamune arrancou-lhe a calça e pôs-se a deslumbrar a rigidez do amado, sob a boxer azul anil com vermelho, que usava. "Essa cor caiu-lhe muito bem, tsc, boa escolha..." pensou, mas não teve coragem suficiente para proferir tais palavras.

Ritsu corou e, antes que pudesse revidar seu suspiro, sua boca fora invadida novamente, enquanto recebia carícias nas região excitada por cima do pedaço de pano que os separavam. O mais novo continuava com parte de suas costas apoiada na parece e Takano segurava, com uma de suas mãos, na mesma, enquanto a outra se concentrava em estimular seu amado, com repetitivos movimentos verticais. Estava ajoelhado, com as pernas abertas sobre o outro, que estava com essas fechadas, apenas se arrepiando quando seus sexos se aproximavam para contatos superficiais. Onodera não achou justo estar, quase, totalmente despido e seu companheiro não, Utilizou a mão livre para puxar-lhe a blusa pelas costas em direção a cabeça, revelando os músculos que esteve a contemplar previamente. Enrijeceu-se ainda mais com a visão que, ultimamente, muito o enlouquecia. Tal acontecimento despertou a atenção do maior.

Takano sentiu que, no momento, sua presença fragilizava sua presa, por isso, retirou, rapidamente, o pedaço de pano desnecessário. O atacado rosnou e protestou, novamente, emerso em seus gemidos.

- Ahn! E-Eu não quero isso, pare!

- Seu corpo diz o contrário... - retrucou, contemplando a rigidez de seu amado.

Ritsu calou-se. Seu membro foi tomado bruscamente em meio à mordidas, lambidas e, por fim, chupadas. O menor sentia como se perdesse noção do espaço. Sentia apenas prazer e desejo de ter seu corpo tomado pelas mãos daquela belíssima figura que o fazia sentir-se assim. Queria ser possuído pelo seu antigo amor. Apesar disso, não aceitava mais ser sempre o domado, desejava domá-lo também. Nem que fosse por uma só vez.

Não soube se controlar por muito tempo, chegou ao seu ápice de prazer, despejando seu fluído na boca de seu amado.

-T-Takano-san, AAAHN!

Takano já começava a virá-lo para que continuassem com o de sempre porém, dessa vez, Ritsu resistiu, não como uma negação, mas como uma forma diferente de procedimento.

- M-M-Minha vez - estava com o rosto predominantemente vermelho.

- Hm? Sério? - mostrou-se confuso - Por quê?

- Por que eu cansei de você fazendo tudo sempre! - exclamou rigidamente.

Takano assustou-se com aquela pronúncia. Aquele garoto de 10 anos atrás nunca diria ou, sequer, faria isso. Apesar da surpresa, concedeu o desejo ao outro moreno.

Ritsu assumiu o controle. Brincou com a língua naquela boca, brincou com a mesma no lóbulo daquela orelha. Takano hesitou. Aquela mesma volúpia percorreu seu corpo novamente. O mais novo deslizou sua boca, em meio a beijos, para baixo, percorrendo toda a extensão do abdome definido de seu maior. Soltou-lhe o cinto, retirou-lhe o jeans e pôs-se a observar a beleza de seu amado, que usava, também, uma boxer, porém preta com púrpura. Ao se libertar do transe, Onodera retirou-lhe a peça e pôs-se a dar-lhe prazer.

Ignorou sua vergonha em tal momento e abocanhou o rijo membro de uma só vez. Takano soltou leve gemido devido ao arrepio súbito que subiu por sua espinha e começou a espalhar por todo eu corpo. Tal som deu a Ritsu mais forças para continuar. Começou a investir com mais rapidez e força. Tomou aquele falo em suas mãos, estimulando-o com movimentos verticais e carícias com a língua em sua ponta.

- Hm - deixou escapar um gemido - Ritsu...

Ritsu não havia percebido que seu amado estava próximo de seu auge, por isso, engoliu seu volume repetidas vezes com tudo o que podia lhe fornecer e com toda a força que conseguia, provocando receber a dádiva, em forma de sêmen, do mais velho em sua boca. O pequeno Onodera se envergonhou e Takano grunhiu levemente.

- Aah - gemeu Masamune, parcialmente tonto.

O mais velho estava suficientemente excitado para que não percebesse ou, sequer, controlasse seus atos. Ajoelhou-se frente ao menor e tomou-lhe os lábios fortemente. Invadiu-lhe a boca. Sentiu a miscigenação de seu gosto com o de Ritsu. Sinceramente? Isso o estimulava mais ainda.

As línguas lutavam, os corpos se encostavam, as respirações se agitavam. O beijo se intensificara. As carícias ficaram mais desesperadas.

Takano pousou sua língua sobre o peitoral de Onodera e pressionou seu quadril na cama. Sua boca chegou, novamente, aos seus mamilos. Estimulava, com a língua, o direito e, com uma das mãos, o esquerdo. Ritsu soltou um leve murmúrio. Masamune não aguentava mais se conter. Posicionou o outro, colocando-o sobre quatro apoios. Colocou dois de seus dedos na boca deste para que fossem umedecidos. Inseriu a ponta do primeiro.

- Dói? - indagou preocupado, aguardando Ritsu se acostumar com a invasão, para que pudesse continuar.

- Ahn - gemeu - N-Não... P-Pode continuar - corou

Takano, apesar de assustado com a reação, passou a movimentar seu indicador. Vendo que o outro moreno já havia se acostumado, entregou-lhe o médio.

- AAAAHH!

O som emitido fez com que Masamune retirasse, velozmente, os dedos e posicionasse eu membro na entrada de Onodera. Colocou-o calmamente. Ficou a ouvir os gemidos que eram proferidos. Investiu com mais força. Sentiu que havia tocado aquele lugar.

-Ahn! AH!

Com tal estímulo, Takano passou a estocá-lo de forma voraz e Ritsu mal conseguia proferir sílaba qualquer, sequer, palavras.

Takano, por vez, prosseguia lentamente, para que pudesse sussurrar, próximo a orelha de Ritsu, que o amava mas, rapidamente, intensificava seu movimento repetitivo.

-Hm! - o mais novo tentava dizer algo compreensível e, de preferência, convincente - T-T-Takano-san, e-eu não a-aguento mais!

Takano, ao sentir que tocara "aquele" lugar novamente, percebeu que estava, também, próximo ao seu auge. Aquele corpo, até onde se lembra, muito o seduzira. Nunca havia tido desejo de perdê-lo, queria-o apenas para si, sem nunca ter de pensar na possibilidade deste abandoná-lo, de novo. Sempre acabava por entristecer-se ao cogitar essa hipótese mas, devido a sua remota determinação em tê-lo, subitamente, tais pensamentos fugiam-lhe a cabeça pois havia jurado para si que, não importa quando, faria aquele homem ser, para o resto de sua vida, essencialmente, seu. Faria-o admitir que o amava novamente, nem que isso estivesse distante daquele momento. Afastou seus pensamentos e voltou a concentrar-se no que estava fazendo. Vendo a excitação do menor, passou a masturbá-lo.

-AAH!

Takano estocou-lhe mais uma única vez. Chegaram ao ápice juntos, Ristu na mão de Masamune e esse no interior do mais novo.

O maior deitou-se ao lado de seu amado, abraçou-o com o resto de força que o sobrava.

-Eu te amo, Ritsu - pronunciou calmamente, fechando seus olhos por alguns segundos.

-S-Senpai... - resmungou entre os dentes, com um leve e bobo sorriso no rosto.

Takano assustou-se com aquele acontecimento, deu um largo sorriso, beijou-lhe a testa, e passou a contemplar o teto.

[Ritsu POV]

O que é isso que eu estou sentindo? Tem algo de diferente dessa vez... Eu acho que já senti isso antes... Talvez 10 anos atrás... Será que eu me apaixonei pelo Takano-san novamente? Isso é paixão ou amor? Algum dia sequer eu deixei de amá-lo? São tantas perguntas sem resposta... Ou será... Takano-san foi o meu primeiro amor, e sempre falaram-me que tal nunca prolonga.

- S-Senpai...

Ah! estou pensando alto demais...

Mas como eu irei saber o que eu estou sentindo? Isso é amor? Não, isso não pode ser amor... Né? Acho que talvez possa até ser... Mas, considerando o fato de minhas dilemáticas dúvidas não estarem sendo proferidas a ti, apesar da minha dificuldade em compreender o que estou sentindo nesse momento, desejo que, dessa vez, meus sentimentos cheguem à você. Eu tentarei entender o que está acontecendo... Eu vou me esforçar...

-Senpai... Não tenho certeza, procurarei ter mas, talvez, eu também te ame...

[Ritsu POV off]

-Senpai... Não tenho certeza, procurarei ter mas, talvez, eu também te ame...

Takano não soube o que falar. AQUELA era, sim, uma reação inesperada. Inúmeros sentimentos vagaram por sua mente, mas a felicidade eminente raiou-se ais forte. Não haviam palavras suficientes para descrever a alegria que sentiu naquele momento. Puxou seu amado para seus braços, com receio de que esse escapasse ou, sequer, fosse arrancado de si. Colocou a cabeça em seu peitoral e o abraçou com toda a terna força que lhe remanescia. Nunca mais o deixaria partir, nem mesmo se ele quisesse, nunca mais o deixaria fugir de seus braços, nunca mais tiraria seus olhos dele e, principalmente, nunca mais deixaria que aqueles olhos que tanto ama buscassem outro alguém além de si.

-Eu te amo, Onodera Ritsu, sempre amei e sempre amarei, pois você é, de fato, o meu primeiro amor - disse ao pé da orelha do menor e, em seguida, beijou-lhe a testa. Meio aquela abraço, deixaram seus corpos padecerem ao seguinte dia, sabem que o que há de vir pela frente, juntos, apagará as terríveis lembranças que têm do passado, para que estas sejam substituídas por radiantes e vívidas memórias, repletas de alegria.

_Dias para que Ritsu se apaixone (completamente): 0_


End file.
